These are many instances wherein it is highly desirable that a hypodermic syringe be capable of only a single use. This occurs many times in hospitals or other areas of medical treatment. The present concern relative to the spread of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, commonly called AIDS, reaffirms the need for a single use hypodermic syringe. A problem that exists particularly in relation to drug addicts is that the means associated with the hypodermic syringe for permitting only a single use must be of a nature that the function thereof cannot be readily removed by the drug addict. Applicant has provided such a single use hypodermic syringe.